A day in the Sanctuary
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Temporary Name. Some surprises are in store for Helen, Nikola and the rest of the sanctuary. But thats life in the santuary. Told in the POV of Damien
1. Chapter 1 Nubbin Surprise

Dedicated to Glitch, my brother in bond if not by blood

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 <strong>Nubin Surprise<strong>

Damien watched curiously as the Spikey one paced up and down the lab. Obviously he was agitated. But at least he wasn't doing tests again. Damien doubted Spikey came to bring him back to the other Nubbins. He had been isolated since they ran the funny tests that made his hair stand on end. Sneezy soon came into the lab, stopping short when he saw Spikey. Damien hopped closer for inspection.

"Sorry Tesla didn't expect to see you here." Sneezy said ready to back out again when Spikey pounced on him.

"Henry! Oh thank God. I've been going nuts in here alone."

"Copy that." Sneezy said, surveying the mess. Damien smiled innocently to let them know he had been a good boy staying in his cage.

"Oh I didn't do this." Spikey lied and waved a hand dismissively to the mess. "I have a crisis, I got wind that there's a very dangerous threat to my way of living tracking me down as of right now."

"Who? Not the Cabal?" Sneezy asked, pulling a mask over his face and unlocking Damien's Cage. Damien hopped to the door, smiling as sweet as any Nubbin could. He so wanted to go home to the others.

"No, worse."

"Worse? Oh no, who?" Sneezy asked, starting to panic. "Should we alert the rest of the network? Should we tell Magnus? I mean the Doc would wanna know. She should know... maybe she could help..."

"Oh Helen is well aware of the situation." Spikey snarled. "She is utterly unsympathetic to my plight. I need a drink." he sighed and went to the table for more of the red liquid.

Sneezy rolled his eyes so only Damien would see. He purred in agreement and smiled innocently.

"What are you doing with that hairball anyway?" Spikey asked, depreciatively in Damien's opinion.

Sneezy held in a sneeze. "Making sure he's alright. Injected with vampire blood and then having his marbles scrambled with a giant focused gamma machine might have lasting effects."

Damien hummed sweetly to show he was fine. Spikey rolled his eyes and picked Damien up from his cage. He gave a small squeak of fright, but Spikey didn't jab him again.

"It's been a year and a half since the- Lazerous thing..." Spikey remarked, waving Damien around carelessly. He's not having seizures he's not wrecking the place. He's behaved himself like any Nubbin. What could possibly manifest now?"

Damien smiled innocently as a set of fangs sprouted.

Spikey and Sneezy stared in surprise. Still Damien smiled sweetly. Was he finally going home?

"Oh... Son- Of- A-"

"Dude. Vampire Nubbin! Oh man Ashley would flip! "Sneezy backed out quickly and left Damien alone with Spikey. Spikey sighed and poured more red liquid out, surveying Damien carefully. "Do you know, I think there's hope for you yet." he grinned and poured some of the liquid out for Damien who lapped it up eagerly.

"47 Merlot. Good year. Or so I'm told." 


	2. Chapter 2 Expecting an Arival

Coworker/friend came visiting with Mom after lunch, looking Damien over carefully. He smiled sweetly and behaved as best as he could, resisting the urge to bite Coworker/friend or douse Mom in pheromones.

"Henry mentioned Tesla was agitated. Some kind of government agency trying to track him?" Coworker/friend asked Mom. Mom simply laughed.

"Oh hardly. You know Nikola. Anything for attention. He's being over dramatic. Again" Mom shot a semi bemused look to Spikey, who merely ruffled the paper he was reading.

"Really, Helen." Spikey sighed "Its one thing when you won't take these things seriously. But if you're going to mock me-."

"So there's no one coming..." Coworker/friend asked, sounding confused.

"Oh she's coming alright. You mark my words. And then you'll see." Spikey sighed melodramatically and poured more red liquid into a glass. Damien nudged forward hoping Spikey would share. Mom looked at him closely.

"It seems our little Nubbin is indeed part vampire. I wonder how he would interact with others of his species. The tricky part would be reintegrating him. They might register him as a threat- Oh really Nikola." Mom broke off as Spikey heaved another long sigh.

It isn't so bad for you Helen." Spikey said irritably to Mom. "She always approved of you."

Mom rolled her eyes and grinned at the questioning look from Coworker/friend. "His mother is coming over."

Coworker/friend looked over to Spikey in surprise. "Your mother? She's alive? I mean that would make her- over 170 years old..."

"Yes well I had to get my Vampire genes from somewhere didn't I? Certainly not from Father dear. Monsters make for bad priests. Or so he told me during my exorcisms." Spikey said in an almost bored tone.

"So you and your dad never got along?" Coworker/friend asked, sounding concerned. Spikey shot him a pouty glare and took another sip of red liquid.

"My father wasn't... shall we say 'forward thinking' I guess." Spikey replied. "Or my brother and sisters, I had the more vampiric nature. Well these things can skip several generations. "Spikey said almost sarcastically. "Not that I knew what it was then of course. But that didn't stop them from punishing me for it." Spikey examined his red liquid with clouded eyes. Friend/Coworker looked at Mom and then over at Spikey.

"Your father… Was strict?"

Spikey gave a soft growl in response. "My father was convinced I was possessed by some kind of demon. He tried to exorcize it more than once. I forgot I grew fangs as a child until I re-grew them again after the source blood." Spikey shot a furtive look to Mom, who smiled sympathetically. "Fortunately I had the others to... help." He smiled softly. Damien could smell the love chemicals and purred. Mom walked over and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry Nikola. I should have- I don't know. I should have done something. Research or tests or something. Found out how the source blood would affect you before injecting you with it."

Spikey smiled and took Moms hand with a reassuring smile. "Don't be Sorry Helen. I had never been happier than the time we spent in the lab together. Testing theories, working out equations… playing pranks on Nigel and James." Spikey smiled and took Moms other hand. Coworker/friend cleared his throat and set off for the door, closing it carefully behind him. "I always admired that about you Helen. You saw me at my worst and never once screamed at what I had become. You embraced my heritage and you were caring and understanding. You helped me with all the changes I was going through and taught me about Vampires and my culture. And you were always so strong and independent. I admired that about you too." Spikey smiled and moved closer to Mom, caressing her knuckles "I've always admired you."  
>Damien crept forward as Spikey leaned in to Mom. Mom closed her eyes and bent closer to Spikey with a soft anticipating smile. Damien wiggled his ears approvingly.<p>

Suddenly the door flew open and Hairy set down a tea tray. Mom and Spikey leapt away from each other and smiled innocently. "Hrk...Hrk visitors" he said with a knowing growl at Spikey. Mom smiled and fixed her hair as she stood up.

Mom straightened her jacket and smiled apologetically. "Well we seem to have fallen under the Nubbins spell." she said slightly breathlessly and headed out the door. Spikey sighed and poured more red liquid out for Damien.

* * *

><p>Hobbits notes<p>

Milutin Tesla was described as a 'strict but loving' father and a loyal priest. Djuka was somewhat distant with Nikola after the age 0f 6 the rest is educated guessing and creative lisence.

Sliante,

Hobbit


	3. Chapter 3 Cold Recption

Spikey had finished off the bottle of red liquid by the time Mom and Guest entered the room. He barely looked up, but pulled a second bottle of red liquid and opened it. Guest scowled "Really Nikola? To Zlouch in your zeat und drink zat vile liquid?"  
>Spikey pouted and poured out more red liquid.<p>

"Hello Mother. What brings you here?" Spikey asked in a bored voice, surveying his glass.

"Николе Тесле!"Guest exclaimed angrily. "Iz zat anyvay to greet your muzzer? Two ladiez enter ze room und you don't evan stand upe!"

Spikey leapt to his feet and straightened his coat. "Sorry Mother. Welcome to the Sanctuary. Helen. Always wonderful to see your beautiful face." Spikey smirked.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Nice try Nikola. Ms Mandic, please sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

Spikey took his seat and eyed Guest carefully. "What brings you here mother?" he asked again. Guest scowled again.

"Nikola. I should be ze vone to ask you." Guest growled, "You run off to Oxford claim you finally know your heritage and ztart to babble about being a вампир..."

"Sanguine Vampuris" Spikey muttered and took another sip. Guest didn't seem to hear him.

"You go to Budapest und Paris. Den off to America. Zen you Fake ur death and not tell you poor mama your fine. Ahh ze heartbreak." Guest sighed dramatically. "Zen I learn you are not only alive but trying to make more monzterz like you!"

"We are not monsters. We are Vampires. Immortals. Mighty kings and Emperors. A superior race! That's why the humans dubbed us Monsters. Help me out here Helen?" Nikola asked, giving her a soft pouty look.

"We do prefer the term Abnormals Ms. Mandic." Mom smiled and offered Guest some tea.

"Ah ze timez zey do change, hmm." Guest replied and sipped her tea. "Vhen I was a child, Ve called zem monsterz und chazed uz out of town."

"Us?" Spikey asked, sitting up in surprise.

Guest looked at him questioningly. "Vhat vaz zat?"

"You said us, Mother. What do you mean 'us'?"

"Mere zlip ov ze tongue." Guest muttered, taking another sip of tea.

Spikey growled softly and pouted.

"Don't make zat face Nikola." Guest said without looking up.

Spikey looked at Mom in surprise and then at Guest. He opened his mouth but Guest answered his unasked question.

"I am yur Muzzer. I alvayz know." Guest finished her tea and stood up with a smile. "If you pardon me I need to unpack."

Spikey stood up and strode across the room. "Let me do it Mother. I don't mind." he looked like a trapped animal.

Guest settled back into her seat and nodded. "Zank you Nikola." Mom smiled and watched Spikey leave the room.

"He might not be vhat you vould call an engleeshman but I vaz carful to raize my children to be proper. I cannot zay I aprove ov all my zonz... 'experimentz' but I am vary proud to call heem my zon."

"Have you ever told him that?" Mom asked softly, touching Guests hand carefully. Guest shook her head softly. "Miluton vould nevar aprove ov zuch a ting. He vanted Nikola to be a gud boi. Vanted heem to stop playing viz ze cat. To stop hiz Abominable changes.. Diz vampirzimz. "

"He showed signs of being a vampire when he was a child?" Mom asked in surprise.

"Vhen he waz vary zmall." Guest nodded. "Zey all did. My daughterz. Und my bruzzerz und Zizterz. Muzzer zaid I did az vell." She shook her head. "But Nikola. He vaz not properly ashamed ov eet. I cannot tell you. Zo many exorcizmz."

Mom sighed. "There really isn't anything evil about the Sangiune Vampirus. Nikola is a good man." She smiled. "Even as a vampire. I know he can be arrogant and selfish, but under that he's very sweet and-"

"Und de zon ov a minizter. He waz to be a minizter vhen he grew too." Guest shook her head seriously. "Monzterz make bad minizterz. He zpoke much ov you, my Nikola. Rote to me conztantly about ze grand Helen Magnus, Zmartezt voman to evar live."

Mom smiled and finished her tea. "I must admit. My life has been greatly enriched by your sons' presence."

Guest nodded and smiled. "Zat zoundz like My Nikola. He tried to make me smile. Alvayz. Aftar my Dane... Nikola tried to be hiz replazment. tried to be ze perfect zon. But he could not. He vaz nevar Dane. But alvayz my Nikola."

"Mother please." Spikey sulked over and pulled Damien from his cage. "So what's the verdict on our little pet project?" He smiled, stroking Damien who purred softly.

"Wait and see I'm afraid." Mom sighed walking over. Damien wiggled his ears softly. "I don't know if we can put him back into the enclosure with the other Nubbins. Ever. I don't know what well do with him, Nikola." She sighed and looked helplessly up at Spikey. He sighed and took Damien from her, who wiggled his ears and smiled sweetly.

"What if we can equalize the vampire DNA?" He asked, looking closely at Damien. "Produce an antivenom and distibute it to the other Nubbins. Something so he wont try to feed on them?"

Mom nodded and smiled softly. "Inject them so it infuses into their immune system, It would take a small sample of his blood and some of the vampire blood he was injected with" she smiled up at Spikey and took his hand. "Nikola You're brilliant!"

"Of course." Spikey grinned then winced as Mom hit him. "Ow Helen. It was a joke."

Guest sighed and put down her tea. "Nikola. Landzakez, child. Behave yourself."

Spikey pouted and hunched his shoulders over. Damien felt the temperature drop and hummed nervously. All were obviously relived when Hairy returned to announce supper. Damien was set in his cage with more red liquid and some gouda. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Childhood of Nikola

**A Moment From the Childhood of Nikola Tesla**

* * *

><p>Damien watched with interest some time later as Spikey came in with a rattling box. He set the box down on the table. Damien watched in fascination as the box began to move away. Spikey caught it and pulled it back to him. "Shhh. Careful." he whispered. The box shook again. "No stop that."<br>Damien came to the front of his cage, sniffing the moving box. "Stop that now. We need to figure out-" Spikey looked to the door and curled his lip. Mom and Guest were returning. "Guess it has to wait... hold still wont you?" Spikey picked up the box and turned to go when the door opened.

"Here you are." Mom smiled and tilted her head to one side.

"You left the table so early. Barely touched your dinner. Is everyting Alvrite?" Guest asked, looking Spikey over.

"I'm fine, Mother." Spikey nodded and held the box tighter. Guest nodded and kissed Spikeys cheek. "I came to zee you Und I have barely had time wiz you. Ve vill haff to set some time azide yes?"

Spikey nodded and moved to the door.

"Nikola. I am proud ov you."

Mom turned toward Damien and looked him over, but he suspected it was to give Guest and Spikey some privacy.

"I haff alvayz been proud. I am zorry I do not tell you that often enough."

Spikey set the box down and walked back over to Guest. "Thank you, Mother." he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Ive always admired you. I have something I need to take care of..." Mom and Guest looked over to the box as it rattled again. "Its nothing dangerous, Helen. I promise." He smirked and kissed Mom on the cheek and picked up the box before leaving.

Mom shook her head and picked up Damien, taking a blood sample. "Shh. Don 't Worry Damien I wont hurt you." She cooed softly and patted his head. "I wonder what Nikola had in that box?"

"Nuzzing dangerous. Dats good enough for me. I recall vhen he vaz ztill a baby. Ve had a Cat."

"Macak. He told me about him. Well he was always good with animals. If he hadn't gone underground in the 40s I would have made him the head of Munich's Sanctuary. His interpersonal skills could use some work though."

"He had such ztrange ideaz about ze Cat." Guest smiled and shook her head. "Und der Rubbit too."

Mom looked uncertainly at Guest. "A Rabbit? He never told me about a pet rabbit."

"It vaz not a pet; It vaz a toy Rubbit. He had a look in hiz eyez frum de day Dane brought it to him. Nikola dragged ze Rubbit everyvhere wiz him for all hiz youth. Evryvhere he go, he took zat Rubbit. Evan to school."

"I never saw it and we were together all the time in Oxford."

Guest shook her head softly. "It vaz burned. He fell ill at 12 und everyting he owned vaz burned. Books, toys, inventions. He vaz devastated about losing hiz Rubbit. Do you know Vhy I tell you diz?"

Mom frowned and set Damien back in his cage. "No. I cant imagine-"

"Because vhen he looked at ze Rubbit he had a soft light in hiz eyez. The same look he haz vhen you valk into ze room." Guest smiled softly. "He haz been in luv wiz you for a great meny yearz. Zomething to tink about yes?"

Mom looked at Guest and nodded. "Certainly is something to think about. Well I need to get some tests done." She said, holding up the vial of Damiens blood. "If you'll excuse me..."

Guest smiled and waved her hand. "Yes of course. I had best get myself to bed. Guten Nacht."

The two women left the study and Damien settled into sleep, resigning to the fact he was spending another night alone.


	5. Chapter 5 Just Another Day

CHAPTER 5 **Just Another Day**

* * *

><p><em>Hobbits Notes: So I would like to say I withheld the last chapter an extra day for suspense and to keep you on the edge of your seats but that would be a lie. We actually lost Internet access for no aparent reason whatsoever. But here for thos still with us is the EXCITING (pffft more lies) Climax to ADITS <em>

_Sliante_

_Hobbit_

Damien woke to a small shaking box and Spiky trying to calm whatever was inside. "Ill let you out in a minute but you have to stop shaking first."  
>He whispered tesnly. Damien crept forward to investigate. "No stop doing that I need you to hold still... I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Helen." Spikey shook his head and poured more red liquid into his glass. Damien hummed softly in anticipation.<p>

Spikey smiled and poured some for the nubbin. "Well I suppose you have a lot to celebrate, since your going home in a few hours. The antidote was a success and you won't eat or vamp the rest of your kind. Helen has seen fit to send you home." Spikey reached two fingers through the bars and stroked Damiens head. He purred softly and drank the red liquid.

"Really Nikola? Wine at this hour?" Mom smiled and approached the pair softly. Spikey smiled and spun to face her. "Its not even nine o'clock yet. The suns barely risen."

"Some people drink coffee others go for a run and I've been up for some hours. Never slept much. Comes from uhh..." Spikey trailed off as Mom stepped closer, pressing herself against him.

"My, Helen you seem ...friendly this morning." He smirked. Mom smiled and reached up to kiss Spikey. Damien purred happily. Humans could be so dense.

Spikey wrapped an arm automatically around Moms waist and pulled her closer. Mom gave a soft mew of surprise and tried to break the kiss. Spikey growled possessively and pulled her back.

"Nikola. I'm sorry it took me so long." She gasped and straightened his jacket. "I love you. I have for a long time. But I didn't realize it until you admitted your feelings when we were in Rome."

"I really meant it Helen. I swear." Spikey smiled and brushed her hair off her cheek. "I wanted to tell you before. But what about John?"

Mom shook her head. "It was never really love between us. I thought it was. For over a century I was certain we loved each other. But it was Ideals we loved." She smiled wistfully, "I loved the idea of being courted by a proper English gentleman. He was that ideal tall dark mysterious gentleman." Mom laughed as Spikeys shoulders dropped in defeat.

"I'm sorry Helen. I'm not any of those things... But I think I could be. If it meant we could be together." He smirked hopefully.

Mom smiled and shook her head, playing with his buttons. "No. You don't need to be any of those. I want you for you. Snarky selfish bastard that you are." Spikey smiled and pulled Mom back to him. "I told you Nikola. I love you. And you were right. Druitt was more in love with who he thought I could be. I'm sorry I never saw it sooner."

Spikey smiled and waved his hand airly. "Better late than never right? Took me 100 years to admit I love you. And well, we're together now... sort of." He looked down and smiled sheepishly. "I suppose we should do this properly." Mom watched in surprise as Spikey dropped to one knee and kissed her knuckles. "Helen Magnus May I have the privilege of courting you?"

Mom smiled and pulled him back to his feet. "I would be honored." She grinned, giving Spikey another kiss. Spikey smiled back and lifted mom off her feet, but then frowned. "Helen? How do we know it isn't the Nubbin effects?"

Mom shook her head. "It isn't. I promise. Your mother told me about your Rubbit. I'm sorry it was destroyed."

"Well actually... He wasn't." Spikey scratched his head self-consciously. "I kind of ran some- experiments. He didn't get burned up with everything else. In fact, he stowed away in Mothers suitcase." Spikey gave a small, crooked smile

"Nikola when you say experiments you mean..."

"Ever heard of Frankenstein?" Spikey asked, pulling open the rattling box. Out hopped a stuffed rabbit. It was shabby and patched up in a lot of places.

"Vater! Auch du libre!" It grinned and wrinkled its nose. "I haff long been in ze attic. Vaiting und vaiting for you. I am pleased to zee you again. But how you've grown Vater!"

"Nikola Is that..."

Spiky gave Mom an arrogant smile and pulled the toy rabbit from the box and watched it stumble about the room. "Helen Magnus, meet Rubbit. Rubbit, this is Helen. The love of my life. I told a friend of mine about him once and she wrote it down as a kids story. Sold well too. The Velveteen Rabbit, I think she called it."

Mom grinned and rested her head on Spikeys shoulder as Rubbit bowed. "I am much pleezed to meet you Maguz."

"And I you, Rubbit." Mom smiled and opened Damiens' Cage. "Come on. Lets get you home" she smiled and linked her arm with Spikey. He smiled in return and picked up the stuffed bunny.

Damien wiggled his ears excitedly. He was going home

"So... A vampire Nubbin a talking toy Rabbit and Helen Magnus in the arms of a Vampire... It sounds like a corny joke."

"No" Mom grinned and kissed Spikey again. "Just another day in the sanctuary."

**The End**

_Hobbits Notes The story Nikola is referring to (If you havent guessed, and I know you did) is called The Velveteen Rabbit Written by Margery Williams and published in 1922. If you never heard this story before, someone owes your childhood an apology._

_Slainte_

_Hobbit_


End file.
